The guardian angel
by Iroja
Summary: Souji died in a train accident and becomes Yosuke's guardian angel. He has a couple of tasks and Yosuke is not making it any easier.
1. Chapter 1

**Auhor's note: I am trying another multi-chapter fic, however I am serious about the completion about this one. I am currently writing chapter 8, so yeah. I actually decided to be smart and write a lot of it already. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Warnings: character death, shounen-ai (boy/boy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of the characters mentioned, I only own the angel who has no name and only appears in two chapters.**

Souji tried to keep his eyes open. He was in the train, right after he left Inaba. It was night and he was really tired, but he wanted to stay awake until Yosuke had sent the answer for a message he had sent.

_I'll probably come back in the summer, so wait for me to arrive with the others, alright?_

Souji knew that Yosuke didn't had to reply, the message could be the last one for this night and it was late, Yosuke could be sleeping right now. He yawned and closed his eyes for a bit until he heard and felt something buzz in his hand.

He grinned when he realized it was his cell phone and read the message. His grin only widened and he wondered if he should reply, but the brunette would probably be too tired to answer again.

Suddenly there was a crash and Souji fell forward with a startled scream. His cell phone fell out of his hands and Souji could read the message one last time before his suitcase came clattering down and cracked the screen.

_I'll be waiting for you, Partner. So you better come back._

He woke up and immediately closed his eyes again when he saw white, a sharp white, so brightly that it hurt his eyes.

"Come on, wake up," a voice said and Souji slowly opened one eye again. He waited until it focused before he opened his other eye. Before him stood a woman. She had black hair that ended right above her shoulders and she wore a long white dress.

But the thing that drew his attention were the large feathery wings on her back.

"About time," she said when she saw that the boy was wide awake.

"Who are you?" Souji asked. He looked around and saw that he was in a white space. There was nothing else, no birds, not other people, only white.

"I am an angel," the woman answered, "and you died."

Souji stared at her until he finally asked: "what?"

"It's like I said," the angel said and she crossed her arms, "you died in an accident, but you are a guardian angel now."

"I'm sorry, but can you explain this?" Souji asked. He had no idea what was happening and he wanted all the information he could get.

The woman sighed before she said: "listen carefully. You died somehow, in your case an accident, and you arrived here. This is the turning point between earth and heaven. Everybody who knows someone with big problems come here."

"Big problems?" Souji repeated.

"Yes, an example is someone who had almost no luck, like he or she would die immediately because of that bad luck when you're not there to protect them," the angel explained, when Souji nodded she continued: "you can choose to be the guardian angel of that person or you can go straight to heaven."

"A guardian angel?" Souji repeated again. The angel pointed to him after she nodded.

"You have to choose if you want to help that person or go straight to heaven," she said again, but then she raised a finger when Souji wanted to talk, "you can't take this choice lightly though. If you choose to go straight to heaven, you will never be able to help him or her again, but if you choose to be their guardian angel you have to solve their problems and keep them save. That also means that if that person dies in a way that is not natural, you can never return to heaven and have to wander around earth for an eternity."

Souji thought about it. He wasn't selfish enough to let the person suffer, while he was here. On the other hand he wanted to know who needed his help, he didn't want to help someone like Adachi.

"Who is that person?" he asked and the angel looked at him.

"I can't tell you," she simply said. Souji groaned. Well, it was one big gamble then.

He took a deep breath and said: "I want to go back."

The angel smiled and said: "that's a wise decision." She pushed him in a direction. He wanted to tell her that he couldn't go further back, but when he wanted to open his mouth, he fell.

**Author's note: I actually read this chapter before I posted it, I am so proud of myself now. Anyway I'll update this thing whenever I want, so yeah. Expect updates whenever you want to expect them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm kind of in a bad mood. My father got hit by a car this morning. The jerk didn't even stop. My father has two broken legs, but he's still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of the characters mentioned, the only one I do own is the angel who only speaks in Souji's head.**

Souji had expected to see Nanako or Dojima-san. Maybe even someone from his school he never really talked with, but for some reason he never expected to see _him_ of everybody.

Souji fell right in the bed room of someone. He quickly stood up and looked around, he didn't recognized it. He walked around and looked around. It wasn't big, but everywhere were clothes and other belongings. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and walked to the picture. A smile found its way to his lips when he recognized it.

It was a picture of the investigation team. They were standing next to the floodplain and were laughing, but nobody looked at the camera and all the eyes were staring at Yosuke, who was in the water. He probably fell or Teddie pushed him away.

Souji looked up when the door opened and his eyes widened. Yosuke was standing in the door opening. He had his cell phone in one hand and he was busy lowering his headphones with his other.

"Hello?" he asked when his headphone was finally resting around his neck again, "Chie, what's wrong? Are… are you crying?"

Souji froze when he heard that. Chie wasn't someone who would just cry and she wouldn't call Yosuke of all people when she did. Yosuke's frown was replaced with concern and after a while disbelief.

"That can't be," he said and the brunette closed the door behind him as he stepped further in the room, "he can't be dead!"

Souji suddenly knew what they were talking about. He didn't want to see Yosuke like this, like his whole world just fell apart. Yosuke finally snapped his phone shut and sat down on the futon. He buried his face in one hand and Souji knew that the brunette was crying, he noticed the way his shoulders were shocking and shuddering and he had seen this before.

Souji knelt beside him and placed a hand on Yosuke's shoulder, which caused the other boy to snap his head up. Souji smiled, but it vanished slowly when he saw that Yosuke wasn't looking at him, he was scanning the room.

'Didn't I tell you?' a voice in his head said, 'he can't see you, until he is fully aware that he has a guardian angel.'

Souji moved his hand from Yosuke's shoulder to the brunette's back and started to rub it comfortably. Yosuke froze visibly and he kept looking around, searching for another person.

Souji knew Yosuke would think that he was crazy, he saw nobody, but he felt a presence and it did comfort Yosuke. It did scare him when the door suddenly flew open. Both Souji and Yosuke turned around and they saw Yosuke's father standing there.

"Yosuke, are you alright? You have work today, remember," Yosuke's father said, but Souji saw worry in his eyes when the man looked at his son. Yosuke smiled, a fake one and this time you could tell it clearly.

"I'm fine, dad," Yosuke said before he stood up and walked out of the room, past his father. Souji quickly followed him.

Souji frowned at the two girls who walked away. They had just finished their daily complaining to Yosuke and they were probably searching for a good place for their daily insulting of Yosuke. Yosuke just turned away and walked to a shelf to stock the rest of the stuff.

Souji was just looking around, while making sure that nothing happened to Yosuke. He wasn't sure what could happen at Junes, it seemed unlikely that a kidnapper came into Junes and kidnapped Yosuke of all people, the brunette wasn't even close to an entrance or something.

Then he saw it.

A couple of kids ran through Junes, almost knocking a pile of heavy boxes when one of the kids ran against it. They ignored it though and ran further while the pile was shaking and threatening to fall. Souji's eyes widened when he noticed that they would fall on Yosuke, who was standing next to the pile.

Souji ran towards Yosuke, his eyes never left the boxes and pushed Yosuke away. The brunette had just regained his footing when the pile crashed, on the exact spot where Yosuke was not long ago. Yosuke's eyes widened as he looked at the pile and the customers came to see what happened, including Yosuke's father.

Souji was relieved that the only thing that Yosuke got was a lecture instead of heavy boxes on top of him. He noticed that Yosuke's father kept looking to the pile of boxes before he went back to his son and continued his ranting about how 'Junes was supposed to be a safe place to make costumers happy' and he 'didn't want one of his employees to get hurt while they were working'.

Souji knew the real meaning behind those words though, he just hoped that Yosuke did the same.

**Author's note: that was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it and well, I'll just hope that my father gets better fast and try to stay awake at school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm back! I was busy with some big tests from school (I got really good grades for both of it though!) and I was not addicted to watching the Sengoku Basara anime. I DENY EVERYTHING! Anyway, on to chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of its characters, I only own the random angel in chapter 1 and 2, but she's not going to make an appearance again.**

Souji knew what they meant when they told him that he needed to protect Yosuke. There were a lot of things that could go wrong, for example the Junes accident yesterday, and Souji needed to make sure that Yosuke didn't get hurt. For Yosuke's and his own fate.

But there was another problem. What was bothering Yosuke?

Souji had two reasons to be sent to Yosuke, the first one was to protect him and the second one was to make sure that Yosuke solved a big problem and the brunette couldn't do that by himself. The problem was that Souji had no idea what could be bothering the brunette this much, maybe he didn't get over Saki's death after all?

The thing that bothered Souji was that Yosuke didn't look like he was hiding something. Sure he was sad, but his best friend died and if he wasn't sad about that then Souji wouldn't care if Yosuke got hurt, but other than that, he didn't show much emotion. He did smile whenever he talked to someone, but those were just fake smiles and he never showed his sad face in public.

Souji knew why. Yosuke didn't want to show weakness in front of the others, he had to be the strong one, even for Chie who was still an emotional girl no matter how tough she acted, he even did that for Kanji, Yosuke pushed his homophobic actions away in order to let the younger boy cry on his shoulder when he snapped, even if Yosuke had to stand on his toes to reach him.

Yosuke however always just watched as the others cried. He comforted them, but didn't show anything himself. He did cry when he was alone in his room. That frustrated Souji, he wanted to shake Yosuke and yell at him that his friends were there for him, that they would take care of him and that they didn't care that he also wanted to cry.

He didn't do that, he knew that Yosuke wouldn't react if he did that.

Teddie was still staying at Yosuke's house and often came to Yosuke's room, he would hug Yosuke and ask him why 'Sensei can't come here anymore'. One day, he said something that just broke Yosuke.

"Yosuke, don't you miss, Sensei?" Teddie asked, "you never cry, aren't you sad?" Yosuke had kicked Teddie out of the room after that, he locked the door and had slid down onto the floor before he cried.

Souji walked towards him, but he froze when he heard that Yosuke kept saying Souji's name while he was crying.

"Souji, Souji, Souji why?" he asked. Souji walked towards him and wrapped his arms around Yosuke. "Why did you leave us? Why did leave me?" he asked, unaware of the pair of arms around him.

"Don't cry," Souji whispered back, "I'm here, so don't cry. I'll always be here for you."

Yosuke didn't hear him.

"Yosuke are you alright?" Chie asked the next day, "you were spacing out." They were in the classroom and their English class had just ended. Mr. Kondo was still teaching English and he seemed to have formed a habit of irritating everyone by acting all cheery in the morning, seriously the guy had a voice as loud as three trucks.

Yosuke blinked before he grinned and asked: "where you worried about me, Chie? I feel flattered."

Chie scowled and said: "who would be worried about you, I was just making sure that you were alright."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Yosuke asked, his grin never leaving his face. Souji smiled when he saw that, it looked just like always, Yosuke was irritating Chie until she caved in and kicked him and then they would continue yelling at each other and that lead to Yosuke getting hurt again.

Chie twitched before she said: "shut up." Her expression suddenly softened and Souji noticed that Yosuke's smile disappeared when the brunette noticed it. Chie looked at the ground before she said: "are you going to… you know."

"Do we need to talk here?" Yosuke asked. His voice was cold, but there was sadness in it. Souji knew what it was they were talking about, but he didn't know if he wanted it to be confirmed.

"We could go to your house after school, we need to talk about this eventually and I would rather talk sooner than later," Chie said. Yosuke nodded, but you could see that he didn't want to talk about it.

When the last lesson was over, Souji followed the other two teenagers to Yosuke's house. It was silent the whole time. Chie kept looking at Yosuke or in front of her and Yosuke just kept staring at the ground, occasionally looking up to make sure he didn't hit anything with his bike. The yellow bike squeaked sometimes and was the only thing that disturbed the silence.

"You really need a new bike," Chie said as she stared at the yellow bike. Yosuke would get hurt if he didn't do anything about that bike, Chie had heard stories of when he crashed and got stuck inside a trash can.

"I'll survive to keep this thing for another year," Yosuke said and he kicked the bike softly. They laughed, but it disappeared when they arrived at the door of the Hanamura residence.

When they arrived in Yosuke's room, Yosuke closed the door and Chie just stood there, she looked like she was uncomfortable. Souji stood against a wall as he watched how Yosuke offered the desk chair to Chie, who sat down quickly. It stayed silent after that, Souji shifted uncomfortably when he saw his two friends just sitting there in an uncomfortable silence.

Chie cleared her throat in order to break the silence suddenly and stared straight at Yosuke, who shifted uncomfortably under her stare.

"Yosuke, are you going to Souji's funeral?" she asked. She sounded uncomfortable and Souji felt guilt inside of him when Yosuke lowered his eyes.

"There's no reason for me to go," Yosuke answered and before Chie could protest he added: "I don't even have the money to go the city or whatever place it is held."

"Yosuke, Dojima-san told me that it was in Inaba," Chie said, "he told me that Souji would be happy if he knew that he could stay here forever and now he can." Souji smiled at that, his uncle managed to get his parents to agree to this, it was a shame that he couldn't thank his uncle. Yosuke stayed silent so Chie continued talking: "Yosuke, you were his best friend, You have to come. I'll come and drag you there if you don't show up."

"I'm sorry," Yosuke whispered and he rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the tears that were coming away. Souji immediately walked towards Yosuke and wrapped his arms around the brunette. Chie also stood up, but she took a step back while she stared at Yosuke with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Yosuke asked. He was unaware of Souji's presence, but Chie did look straight at the spot where Souji was.

"No it's nothing, I just thought I saw something," Chie said, but her eyes didn't move. Yosuke looked beside him, but saw nobody.

"It's probably your imagination," Yosuke said with a grin and led her downstairs towards the front door. Chie did turn back at Yosuke and stopped him before he opened the door.

"Yosuke, I know it probably sounds weird, but you know…" she said and paused before she stared straight at Yosuke again and said: "you can cry when your with us, we are your friends after all."

Yosuke smiled and hugged her, startling the girl before he said: "I know, thanks." Souji smiled softly and walked towards them before he wrapped his own arms around the pair.

"Take care of him," Souji whispered in Chie's ear before Yosuke let go of her and waved at her when she stood outside. Chie stood there after Yosuke had disappeared, the words were still flying through her head.

"I will, Souji," she whispered before she turned and walked towards her own house.

**Author's note: Are you feeling the drama already? Seriously, I was writing chapter 10 and I said to myself: "I'll finish this on Sunday! I'll finish it!" in the end, I finished it on Monday… Yep, I failed.**

**Anyway I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Whoohoo, my first hater! I am officially a writer now! Seriously though, I wanted to thank the others for reviewing. Unfortunately I actually do have a busy live with school, so I am not sure when the next updates going to be, but who knows I get bored easily so if I am homework-free I can get one up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of its characters, I only own the random angel in chapter 1 and 2, but she's not going to make an appearance again.**

Souji was a guardian angel for one week now. He was mostly observing, always following Yosuke around and making sure that nothing happened. They were also getting closer to his own funeral and Souji wasn't exactly excited about that.

Yosuke's mood kept getting worse while days passed, but that was only when he was alone once again. He still didn't show much emotion besides laughing and his cheerfulness mood. Souji had heard several people gossip about Yosuke, calling him heartless for acting like nothing happened.

It frustrated Souji, he knew how Yosuke really felt, but he was the only one. Even Yosuke's parents didn't seem to notice this. Those gossips caused Yosuke to feel bad about himself and that didn't really help, but he didn't do anything about it.

The others always ignored the rumors and cheered Yosuke up, Chie and Kanji had also threatened a group of guys one time after they dropped really rude comments about Yosuke. Kou and Daisuke also didn't seem to care about the rumors and often talked with the group.

Souji had also helped Yosuke whenever the brunette tripped, Souji just pulled him back and Yosuke would walk further, thinking that he had just regained his balance. Souji was glad that there weren't any serious incidents or it would be a lot trickier to keep Yosuke save without making the boy or others suspicious, Souji didn't want everyone to know that he was a guardian angel.

One day, Yosuke couldn't sleep and just stared at the ceiling, his thoughts racing through his head and Souji watched him without an expression. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad that his friend had this many things to think about and he had the feeling that it wasn't anything good. He walked towards Yosuke and sat down next to him, before he placed a hand on the boy's forehead and whispered things towards Yosuke, meaningless things that would just pop into his head.

Souji did smile when Yosuke fell asleep, he didn't want the boy to have a restless night after a long day.

* * *

><p>The next day the whole group had gathered inside the food court. Souji stood behind Yosuke, watching his friends and the surroundings. It was just like always, Chie would say something that made Yukiko laugh again, Yosuke would tease Kanji until Rise joined in and said something about 'how cute Kanji and Naoto were the other day'. That caused the female detective to blush and the male delinquent to stutter protests. Teddie was trying to score with Chie while she tried to calm Yukiko down, who was still in her laughing fit.<p>

Souji felt lonely while he watched this. He wanted to laugh with them, he wanted to talk with them, he wanted to be seen by them. His usual spot was empty, as if nobody dared to go near it. It seemed like nobody seemed to notice his presence and he should be glad for that, but it didn't help. He did notice that Chie kept glancing at Yosuke and behind him, Yosuke also noticed this.

"Is something wrong, Chie?" he asked. Chie looked again and narrowed her eyes before she shook her head.

"Nope, it's nothing," she said. Rise giggled and Chie glared at her before she asked: "what?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't stare at Yosuke-senpai just now," Rise said with a small smile on her face.

"I didn't," Chie protested immediately, her face turning red, "like I want to stare at him! I'm not that desperate."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yosuke asked when Chie was finished, "you make it sound like I only get desperate girlfriends."

"I'm surprised you can get girlfriends," Chie said and the two glared at each other as the argument continued. Yukiko, who had finally calmed down, snorted and started laughing again. Rise kept throwing comments in between the argument, which only made the two older teenagers angrier. Kanji and Naoto stayed out of this and kept an eye on Teddie who started to cling on Naoto and asked her questions.

Souji also noticed that nobody made any comments about Yosuke being gay. It was like they avoided that subject on purpose, but he had no idea why. Maybe it made them remember his death for some reason. Souji quickly brushed that thought away though, there was no way it could remind them of that.

It was already evening when they went back. Rise, Kanji and Yukiko left first, Naoto quickly followed and Yosuke turned to Chie when she tapped his shoulder.

"Yosuke, I need to ask you something," Chie said, she didn't look straight at the boy, but at a place just next to his head. Yosuke nodded and sent Teddie home. When the bear was gone, he turned back towards the girl who was looking uncomfortable.

"What is it?" he asked, Souji could tell that Yosuke was curious, it wasn't like Chie to act so nervous.

"Yosuke… have you ever noticed something… strange the past days?" Chie asked, pausing a couple of times before the sentence was completed.

Yosuke frowned before he answered: "no, why?"

"Well… remember the last time I visited you?" Chie asked and Yosuke nodded slowly, "I noticed that you had… I don't know how to say this." Chie mumbled something before she took a deep breath and continued: "I noticed that you had a… golden light around you."

That made both Yosuke and Souji freeze, Souji knew what she was talking about, Yosuke did not and asked: "what do you mean?"

Chie shuffled uncomfortably again before she said: "it's like you have a golden light around you that protects you, I have only seen it whenever you fell or almost got hurt. It glowed and you would regain your balance or jump out of the way before something crashed on you."

"What does that mean?" Yosuke asked again. Chie scowled and crossed her arms, but her nervousness didn't disappear.

"I don't know, sheesh, do you think I know everything or something? Don't you dare to answer that," she quickly said when Yosuke opened his mouth with a grin, "but seriously, I have heard of this sometime before and I read about this in a book I got from Yukiko some time ago."

"And what did that book say?" Yosuke asked, he was getting curious again. Souji knew that this could turn out really bad.

"It says that this happens when you have a guardian angel," Chie said and when Yosuke just stared at her she continued: "I mean, you have every sign! You have this weird golden glow around you when they 'protect' you, you don't crash your bike anymore, you just jump out of the way of something while you don't even realize you're in danger."

"Wait a minute," Yosuke said when Chie took a breath. She looked at him with an impatient look while he continued: "guardian angels don't exist, why do you keep believing in this kind of crap?"

"You said the same thing about the midnight channel," Chie pointed out. Yosuke sighed.

"Look, I don't have time for this, I need to go," he mumbled loud enough for Chie to hear, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Chie said, but when Souji hurried after Yosuke and looked back, he saw Chie still staring at them and waving. Souji waved back with a small smile, but he didn't know if that was the reason why Chie smiled when she turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>Yosuke collapsed on the bed with a sigh. He stared at the ceiling and he was muttering something, so Souji moved closer in order to hear what the other boy was talking about.<p>

"Like guardian angels exist," Yosuke muttered, "it's not like he's here, I don't care about any angel."

"Yosuke," Souji whispered softly as he stood in front of the other boy. To his surprise, Yosuke looked up, blinked, stared, blinked again, sat upright, blinked again, opened his mouth and closed it before he blinked even more, then he pointed.

"S-Souji?" Yosuke asked. Souji's own eyes widened too as he stared at the finger that Yosuke had pointed right towards him.

**Author's note: it's done! I mean the chapter, not the story of course. Well I'll see you all again when I decide to update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Seriously, I was reading this really dramatic scene of a manga (yeah, Monochrome Factor again) and I was really into the scene and suddenly I hear the song 'Frosty the snow man' on the radio… It doesn't fit alright, It just doesn't.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own persona 4 or any of its characters, I only own the random angel in chapter 1 and 2.**

Yosuke stared at Souji with wide eyes. His finger was shaking, while it never stopped pointing at the silver haired boy. Souji's own eyes had widened too, but when he took a step forwards, Yosuke scooted back until his back hit the wall. Suddenly Yosuke let his finger drop and laughed.

"This is a dream right? There's no way you can be real," Yosuke said. He looked up with a hopeful expression as he looked at Souji. He wanted Souji to confirm it, he wanted to have the comfort of knowing it wasn't real. Souji wasn't the one to give him that comfort though.

"I'm sorry," he just said, causing Yosuke to look at him with wide eyes again, "it's not a dream, Yosuke. I'm real and standing here."

"No you aren't," Yosuke insisted, "you can't be here, Souji! You can't do that to me!"

"What did I do?" Souji asked, but he realized too late that that was the worst question he could ask.

"You died!" Yosuke yelled at and Souji's eyes widened as the brunette shrank again, "you died and left us all alone and you ask what you did?"

"Yosuke," Souji said softly as he walked towards the other boy. Yosuke was hiding his face, but his shoulders were shaking.

"Don't touch me!" Yosuke yelled when Souji had placed a hand on his shoulder. Souji immediately retreated. He just waited until Yosuke had calmed down after that. At some point he looked somewhere else, everywhere else instead of the shaking body on the bed.

When Yosuke had calmed down, he looked up. The look in his eyes hardened when he saw that Souji was still there. They just stayed there for a while. Yosuke sitting on the bed and Souji standing in front of him.

"Go," Yosuke suddenly said.

"What?" Souji asked, a bit startled.

"You heard me, now get out," Yosuke said. He was glaring at Souji, something he had only done once That night in the hospital, in Namatame's room and the two had a discussion about Namatame's live.

"Yosuke, at least let me explain everything," Souji said.

"Just vanish," Yosuke said. Souji didn't expect this reaction. He had expected yelling, but also acceptance, although it may be hard to accept that you're best friend died. Souji had hoped that Yosuke had calmed down after a while and that he could explain everything, but it didn't look like Yosuke was going to listen any time soon.

He sighed and walked towards Yosuke, ignoring the fact that Yosuke pushed himself against the wall. He walked until he stood right in front of the bed and sat down, his head turning to look straight at Yosuke.

"W-what are you doing?" Yosuke asked, he was probably not sure if he should be angry or scared.

"Yosuke, listen to me," Souji said, he made sure that his voice sounded just like it did when he was still the leader. Powerful and no room for any other suggestions. Yosuke stayed silent, maybe he automatically recognized that voice or he was just letting it all sink in.

"Yosuke, I didn't want to die," Souji started and he tried to ignore the fact that Yosuke's body stiffened at that when he continued: "we can't do anything about that, but I am your guardian angel now."

"Guardian… angel?" Yosuke asked, a bit slower than normal and Souji nodded.

"I'll make sure that you can't get hurt and I am going to help you," Souji said. Yosuke just stared at him, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times.

"Help me?" he echoed and Souji nodded once again. "How?" Yosuke asked.

"Someone told me that you have a problem and I want you to tell me what it is," Souji answered, "we can solve it together."

Yosuke frowned at that and said: "the only problem I have is you." Souji flinched, but didn't comment on that.

"Yosuke, I need you to think about it. Is there anything on your mind that… isn't about my dead?" Souji asked. Yosuke looked down, but Souji wasn't sure if Yosuke was really thinking or just pretending to be.

"Nothing," Yosuke eventually said and Souji sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Alright, I have a plan," Souji said after that, "we are going to wait a couple of days, so that you can think. I'm sure that you can think of something after a couple of days." Yosuke nodded, but his expression didn't change.

"You trust me, right?" Souji asked. Yosuke stared at him before he nodded.

"I trusted the alive Souji, I'm not sure if I trust dead Souji though," he answered. Souji nodded and smiled. It was not the answer he hoped, but at least Yosuke seemed to accept reality now. If only he could prove Yosuke that he could trust Souji even if he wasn't alive.

"I'll protect you, Yosuke," he said. Yosuke stood up and walked towards the door, but when he opened it he stood still.

"You do that," he eventually said and closed the door. Souji smiled again and quickly followed Yosuke.

**Author's note: and the chapter has ended! And yes, it was shorter than the other chapters and no, I'm not going to do anything about it. See you in chapter 6!**


End file.
